A change of world
by AyoAlex
Summary: AU!Soulmate: What if since the moment you were born all you could see around you was in a scale of gray? What if you spent your life in that same scale of gray up until the moment you met the person who you're supposed to spend your life with? What if this person brought the colors to your world and nothing was ever the same? Possibly one-shot.
**A/N: hey guys, so I know we're all still shaken by what happened at the show (I haven't watched the episode because I'm still not emotionally prepared for it) and I saw this prompt on tumblr so I say why not give it a go and keep this amazing couple still alive.**

 **I hope you like it and if you want me to continue just let me know. I haven't written anything in a while so please be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and no rights from the show. If I did that fuckery wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

Many people said they didn't understand the functionality of our world, many said they couldn't understand the concept we were living in and that it was pointless trying to find the color in life like the rest of the world was doing. Many had given up hope before even trying, some desperately trying to find it, others being neutral to both.

Maybe this needs a little more explanation. We live in a world where everything is black and white, everything. You spend your life in a scale of grays up until the day you meet your so called "soulmate". The moment you see them it's the moment your brain starts perceiving certain colors. It could start with a flash of color of someone walking by, the yellow of the flowers, the green of the trees, maybe a dog sitting a few steps ahead of you or just the color of your soulmate's eyes. At first it's hard to tell, being so used to living in a scale of gray can keep your head from perceiving those colors at first.

That is until slowly you start looking at the world with new eyes, so to speak, you start seeing the color of the walls, of the sky, of everything around you. They say it's a beautiful thing. They say that it changes your world completely and you're so enamored about it all that it takes a moment to even realize who changed your world forever.

But then there is the bad side about this, too. If your soulmates so happens to pass away your world goes back to being black and white. As if the grief of losing that one person that was meant to be with you for the rest of your life wasn't enough. I say that's fucked up, many say that's fucked up. And if your soulmate so happens to die before you even met them, then you're stuck in a world of gray scales forever. I don't even know which is worse, if having never know what was like to see the world in color and or to have it and then having it ripped away along with the person that means the most to you.

Anyway, the sad part is that I know someone that had that happen to them. Had the world in color and then got it ripped out, slipping through his fingers like water, just like the life of his loved one. That was my father. My name is Clarke Griffin, I'm 20 years old and as of now I'm studying at NYU. A couple of years back he and my mother were coming back from one of their date nights, everything had gone smooth except for the snow on the road. It was December and we had one of the worst blizzards we've had in a while. But my mother had wanted to go out. She had wanted to spend some time with dad, just the two of them and enjoy themselves. Of course my father couldn't have said no, how could he when she practically begged? Only problem is … they never came back.

I woke up in the middle of the night with my grandmother shaking me awake telling me that we had to rush to the hospital.

You know what's the worst part? Later on he told me the exact moment he knew my mother was gone. One moment he was being checked for his broken arm, closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again everything was back to those gray colors. I saw the exact moment realization hit him and I saw how his eyes welled up with tears and all he could do was sob. I knew in that moment that my mother was gone. She had been in surgery but we didn't need the doctor to come out and tell us that she was gone.

For a while my father was just absent in mind. He did what was expected of him but nothing more and nothing less. I imagine having your soulmate gone just like that, having the color being taken away from you just was something not many could come back from.

After a while he started smiling, he started paying more attention to me and started being functional, actually wanting to participate in things and not just doing it because he knew he had to. It had taken around year and a half before his first smile came out. But his eyes didn't have that shine anymore, his smile didn't touch his eyes and he didn't looked at the world with wonderment anymore. It was like his life had been taken away along with my mother. It had been so hard for me, but I knew he needed me. So I powered through. I graduated high school and stayed one year behind to make sure he was alright, postponing my acceptance to NYU.

Luckily they received me with open arms once I was ready, I moved into the dorms and everything has been going alright. The school even let me use one of the studios just for me after there was an incident in my dorm with my canvas caught fire thanks to her science project. Safe to say the school banned any school projects for being done in the dorms.

Now she's my best friend, from time to time she teases me about my work and I tease her about her nerd projects. I'm an art major, unfortunately for me I have to stick to drawings with charcoal and sculptures since I still see the world in a scale of gray. As frustrating as it is after seeing my father, the strongest man I ever knew, crumble and be the ghost of who he used to be I'm not sure the world in color has the same appeal to me as it used to have.

Right now I'm walking to my philosophy class, the only class I'm missing from having to take with the rest of the majors. I still didn't understand why we had to take all this classes together but oh well, it was mandatory. I walk in just before the professor gets in and hurriedly make my way up the auditorium.

I drop my back and hurriedly try to sit so the professor don't call me out on calling it close. I sigh and the girl sitting next to me leans down, picking something up from the floor until she hands me what I see is my notepad.

"Here… you dropped this"

I hear the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and when I look up and see her smiling shyly at me I notice something changing in her eyes. They are not gray anymore, they start changing to some color. My eyes widen, and I slightly recall her frowning as we both turned away.

"Thanks" I mumbled and quickly take my phone out and check pallet of colors we've forced to carry and noticed for the first time that her colors are green.

My heart starts beating wildly.

Her eyes are green…. The hair of the guy in front of me is slightly orange-y, sort of red. The professor's jacket is a shade of blue….

And slowly as the class drags on I start to notice the colors all around the room. My heart never stop beating wildly and all my brain could think about was the girl sitting next to me and how her presence had just changed my world completely.

I had found my soulmate.


End file.
